In Spite Of Betrayal
by AiYukiChan
Summary: FemaleHarry Fic, twin brother mistaken for boywholived and gets abandoned at aunt's doorstep by parents. Possible Artemis Fowl CO. Genius Harry. Mild DumbledorePotterRon bashing.
1. Prologue

Summary: Okay, Harry's a girl in this fic and her name is Charlotte Jayde Potter; her twin brother Evander is mistaken to be the one who survived Avada Kedavra and because of this she is abandoned on her Aunt Petunia's doorstep because they don't want her to become jealous of her brothers fame (at least this is what they said to justify leaving her). To get back at her parents and make them regret what they did to her, she pushes herself to be the best she can be and becomes a genius. 

A.N.: This is my first fan-fiction story so please try and be nice, I appreciate any criticism and idea's you may have for me and while I won't go saying 'I need so and so reviews before I post a new chapter'. I'd like to know it's being read and enjoyed and as I happen to be a chronic procrastinator, reviews will most likely encourage me to bring chapters out faster - not that I expect them, even after this; nobody reads the A.N.'s anyway. Sigh. Oh well. A big Thank You to lakewater who edited this chapter for me.

Disclaimer: Since I don't particularly feel like being sued, I'll put this in as painful as it is…Unfortunately, I don't own it.

In Spite Of Betrayal

Prologue

Halloween in 1981 started off like any other, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were preparing for the Minister's Ball that evening despite the fact that they were in hiding – after all, the Potter's always attended various social functions of the wizarding community – it would be very suspicious if they didn't go. So, in spite of the young couple's misgivings of leaving their year and an half old twins for the night with Peter, at seven that evening they were giving twitching Peter last minute instructions on looking after their little boy and little girl while heading out the door to head for the designated apparation point to go to the Minister's Ball.

But, this Halloween wasn't like any other, for petty Peter was the traitor in their midst, he'd already told his Master of the secret location of the Potter's cottage and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was coming to dispose of his eminent threat tonight, before the little brat became a threat.

It was a quarter to ten when the most feared Dark Lord in history arrived in Godric's Hollow to destroy the child of prophecy – Charlotte Jayde Potter, the younger of the two children started crying and whimpering in fear, as if she could sense the eminent danger.

Lord Voldemort looked down at the emerald eyed little girl with his own fiery red orbs with indifference – as he had decided, this little girl was his target – putting importance not only to the day she was born, but the time – the thirty-eighth second at eleven fifty-nine pm – born as the seventh month dies indeed he thought, smirking to himself.

"M-master?" came the hesitant inquiry from the fool of a rat Pettigrew.

"What Wormtail!" he snapped - annoyed that the short, chubby man had interrupted his musings; satisfaction flowed through him as he noticed his servant flinch at his sharp tone.

"N-nothing - nothing at all, master."

"Crucio!" That would show that stupid prat not to interrupt him for any reason again; he turned his attention back to the, now sniffling, infant.

"Pity, little Charlotte," he said to the child "You would have made awonderful heir - but then again, I can't risk leaving you alive. Avada Kedavra."

As Mr. and Mrs. Potter apparated back to Godric Hollow at ten past one, after a wonderful night of catching up with old friends to find the small cottage where the young family lived partially collapsed and on fire, they immediately started panicking, after frantic searching terrified of what they might find, they discovered their Evander sitting protectively over his unconscious little sister crying with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, Charlotte also had a scar – a small cut on her forehead that almost looked like a lightningbolt.

By six o'clock morning Dumbledore had proclaimed Evander the Boy-Who-Lived and savior of the wizarding world. It was in every newspaper, magazine and even announced on the wizarding wireless sets all over the world, and it marked the beginning of what would be the Potter's worst mistake since Henry Potter's decision to take on a thousand year old thirsty vampire with nothing but a sword in 1863. Admittedly, Henry was drunk at the time but James and Lily Potter wouldn't have that excuse unfortunately – if they were, perhaps Charlotte would've been more forgiving of their error; but then again, maybe not. 


	2. The birth and childhood of genius

Summery: Okay, Harry's a girl in this fic and her name is Charlotte Jayde Potter, her twin brother Evander is mistaken to be the one who survived Avada Kedavra and because of this is abandoned on her Aunt Petunia's doorstep because they don't want her to become jealous of her brothers fame (at least this is what they said to justify leaving her). To get back at her parents and make them regret what they did to her, she pushes herself to be the best she can be and becomes a genius.

A.N.: Okay, a big thank you to my reviewers, whom incouraged me to get this up and running as quickly as possible. This chapter is basically a overview what happened during her time at the dursleys. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Since I don't particularly feel like being sued, I'll put this in as painful as it is...Unfortunately, I own neither Harry Potter or Michael Ende's _The Neverending Story._

In Spite Of Betrayal

The Birth And Childhood Of Genius

The saying _'Blood is thicker than water' _couldn't, under any circumstances, be applied to ten year old Charlie Jayde, who had forsaken her family name quite a few years ago and anyone who called her either Potter or Charlotte was guaranteed a world of hurt; between her parents abandoning her on the Dursley's doorstep on the first of November, her Magiphobic Aunt and Uncle and her bully of a cousin she grew up inderpendant, ambitous and perhaps a little spiteful but most of all lonely, turning to her books for companionship. She had always been determined to be the best she could be; if only to make her parents regret giving her up simply because her big brother became famous.

Thinking back on her past, she'd relised she was definately unusual.

Flashback

Three Years Old

The Dursley's had taken Dudley to the amusement park, again and as usual when they went anywhere, Charlie had been left with Mrs. Figg, again.

But though her day had started off ordinarily enough - that changed relitively quickly. Instead of staying indoors at Mrs. Figg's home on Mongolia Cresent looking at all the photos of every cat she ever owned, she had a different idea for today.

"Charlie, how would you like to come with me to the Library today?" the kind old woman asked.

"I would like that very much Mrs. Figg but Uncle Vernon says I'm not allowed to." the girl answered politely, unknowing the way she spoke often unsettled most people, while only three; everyone noticed her obvious intelligence - everyone except Charlie herself.

"Oh don't mind that walrus, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Arabella said winking conspiratorially as the child giggled along with what she thought was an accurate discription of her Uncle.

What followed was the best and most life-changing day of her short existance - she discovered two things; one: her afforementioned intelligence and two: her magic.

It was in the south-west corner of the library in the Science Fiction section Charlie stood looking up at the at the tall book shelves - or more specifically one of the books placed near the top of one of the shelves; Michael Ende's _The Neverending Story_ - she stood for half an hour or more pondering how to get the book down by herself. In her expeirence nothing good ever came from asking for help. Just as Mrs. Figg came around the last row of shelves to find the little girl, Charlie levitated herself to where her prize was stored, plucked the large (to a three year old at least) book from it's place and started reading right where she was floating.

Arabella Figg could hardly believe what she was seeing, it was unheard of for a young child to use such controlled magic - now Arabella may be a squib but she knew it would be dangerous to leave such a gift untrained until she was elevan and with that in mind - she changed one little girls future to be filled with unlimited possibilities.

Four Years Old

Little Charlie had been either reading or training her magical abilities constantly since seven months ago at the library and was now at a level where she could control her abilities at whim and had decided enough was enough - she would let her relitives control her no longer.

"Girl! Get in here!" her Uncle roared

"Yes Uncle Vernon." she replied politely, which of course was fake.

"You're going to repair the patio today girl, and do it properly if you want any supper tonight!"

"Shouldn't something like that be your job Uncle Vernon?" Internally she smirked, she had just broken two of the most sacred rules of the Dursley household; One: Don't, under any circumstances, talk back and two: Don't ask questions. On the outside however, she was the very picture of innocence, her big emerald eyes wide as she twirled some of her long black hair, she watched her Uncle turn an ugly puce colour.

"You'll do what you're told to you ungreatful little freak, after all we've done for you!" He went to grab her arm roughly only to be forced back, flying into the boarded up fireplace, she skipped to where her Uncle lay winded.

"Since you like rules so much Uncle Vernon, I'm going to put some of my own rules in place, okay!" she said cutely "I will do the cooking and dusting, you will do the mowing and any job that requires the tools from the back shed, Dudley will do the dishes and clean the bathrooms and Aunt Petunia will vacuum and mop the floors, oh and I'll do the gardens as well - I like that job."

If it was possible his face became even darker, just as he was about to start yelling about ungreatful freaks she cast a wandless silencing charm, it was quiet amusing, she thought, to watch her Uncle scream at her until he relised no sound was coming from him...It took about three minutes.

"Oh and Aunt Petunia will do the laundry and ironing too. I also know that my parents give you an allowance to look after me so you better start doing it properly Uncle Vernon. So, to help you do it properly, I've got more rules! Number one: Dudley doesn't need two bedrooms - so I'll take one! Number two: I'll get proper clothes, not those icky hand-me-downs. Number three: My name is Charlie Jayde not Charlotte, Potter, freak or girl." And the rules went along like that for quiet a while, in the end life was not only more comfortable for her, she was on the way to teaching Dudley to become a respected member of society instead of mearly a spoilt brat. She also broached the subject of punishment for any broken rules or undone chores; nothing considered dangerous, to her atleast; she threatened to turn the grass pink, the brickwork blue and the gardens orange, purple and red (clashing horribley with the grass, she noted to her Aunt and Uncle) for the Dursley's fear of being anything but normal, threaten their boring normality and things automatically became easy.

Five Years Old

The last year had been strange for everyone but had been accepted, whether anyone liked it or not. The only one who slipped was Aunt Petunia but it only happened once as the one time she did slip she got purple hair for three days; Charlie and Dudley both started primary school and after a week Charlie had been bumped up into the third grade - she was now in the sixth years classroom and was going to be pushed up to eighth if she passed the exams next week; altogether a productive ten months.

Right now however Charlie stood in front of the mirror and scowled. Aunt Marge was visiting - for a week, she scowled again and cursed her fate, so half an hour later, dressed in a pretty white blouse and a little red pinifore with red mary jane's and lacy white socks, her hair done in a high pony tail with a cute red ribbon she went down stairs to greet their _'guest'._

End Flashback

Yes, unusual didn't even begin to cover it; she had gone on to get her highschool diploma at six, completed her O.W.L's and received a university scholarship at seven and her N.E.W.T's at eight. So when she came down stairs to make lunch she really didn't know why she was suprised to find another unusual happening in her life.

Yes, the saying _'Blood is thicker than water'_ couldn't be applied here and yet, in the Dursley's sitting room was a tall man with black hair sitting all over the place, hazel eyes and glasses, a woman with long wavy red hair and emerald eyes and a boy the same age as her with red hair as messy as his fathers, sapphire blue eyes and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.


	3. The insanity which is her life

Summery: Okay, Harry's a girl in this fic and her name is Charlotte Jayde Potter, her twin brother Evander is mistaken to be the one who survived Avada Kedavra and because of this is abandoned on her Aunt Petunia's doorstep because they don't want her to become jealous of her brothers fame (at least this is what they said to justify leaving her). To get back at her parents and make them regret what they did to her, she pushes herself to be the best she can be and becomes a genius.

A.N.: Wow, thank you all so much. I've been getting gushing support for this, it's sort of making me nervous I really want to live up to everybodies expectations for In Spite Of Betrayal, on the plus side - this chapters much longer, 11 pages in my notebook instead of like 6 (the last chapter) and 3 (the prologue), I'm so proud of myself. Oh, and a big thank you to beccalily who's worship caused me to start this chapter.

Disclaimer: Since I don't particularly feel like being sued, I'll put this in as painful as it is...Unfortunatly, I don't own it.

In Spite Of Betrayal

The Insanity Which Is Her Life

'What the hell!' was the only thought repeating itself in her head.

"Charlotte!" the black haired man exclaimed "Wow, look at how big you are."

"I'm actually short for my age and the names Charlie." she told him disinterestedly, glaring at him. They shifted uncomfortably, as if not expecting the animosity.

The red-head decided to try again "I don't know if you recognise us, we're-"

"Oh I know who you are - your only in every defence against the dark arts book onwritten since 1981" she interupted rudely, her voice took on a patronising tone "The famous Potters, to what do I owe the honour of having you take time out of your obviously busy schedual to visit lil' ol' me?" her tone went beck to being disinterested "Let's make one thing clear, shall we - as far as I'm concerned, you ceased to be my family the moment you abandoned me on the Dursley's doorstep so you could pay all of your attention on my famous twin, so don't come to me expecting me to play happy families with you - it's not going to happen. Why are you here and what do you want? I'm not going to sit here gossiping with you over tea so get to the point and then get out." The Dursley's looked at her with what could only be called gratitude, internally she sighed and thought 'I should have stayed in bed this morning.'

The Potter's looked discouraged, it was Lily who decided to answer her "Well, we actually came for two reasons; the first is this." she handed Charlie a thick envelope made of a thick yellowish parchment addressed in green ink 'Miss Charlotte Jayde Potter, The Sitting Room, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey' Charlie winced at reading her full name.

"And the second reason?" she asked.

"Don't you want to read it?"

"No need, I already know what it says. The second reason?" she prompted

"Well, we wanted to get to know you." James replied, she just raised her eyebrow, unknowingly mimicing her father's archnemisis with ease that made the man shudder

"To the former - you can tell Professor Dumbledore that I have no need of his schools services and as for the latter - you've got a ice cubes chance in hell. You can can leave now." Charlie said handing the acceptance letter back.

After the Potters left number 4 Privet Drive, they went straight to the only one they thought could do something about this predicament, they floo'd into Albus Dumbledore's office to find him drinking tea with his potions professor, Severus Snape - aforementioned archnemisis of James Potter; atleast Albus was drinking tea, Severus was sitting before the headmasters desk wishing the old man would get to the point of having him visit already so he could get back to a somewhat volitile potion that was currently in statis.

"Ah, James, Lily, Evander - tea? Isn't Charlotte supposed to be joining us?"

"No tea, thank you Professor - Charlotte is the reason we're here actually - well, it might be easier if we showed you, if I may borrow you penseive" James answered shakily

"Ofcourse." he replied, after he and Severus witnessed the memory he wasn't in such a good mood as he was, Severus on the other hand was smirking and much better mood until that is, the headmaster spoke his next sentence.

"I think maybe that Severus and I should visit the young lady personally."

The potions master raised his eyebrow sardonically. "And the fact that she wants nothing to do with us means nothing."

"Oh come now Severus, I doubt her adversion is that far reaching."

"It's your funeral Headmaster." he stated sighing.

The next day when Charlie got out of bed she got the feeling something big would happen today - which was odd because she could usually count on nothing happening on the 31st of July, so when the doorbell rang at ten o'clock she hoped it wasn't her parents again. She heard her Aunt shreak from the hall, nope, not the Potters.

She also heard a snapped "Well come in and be quick about it!" Hm, more magic folk then, she made her way to the sitting room to find the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Professor Severus Snape, the schools Potions Master.

"Ah, Charlo-" she cast a wandless silencing charm at the older man.

"Morning Professor Snape, to what do I owe the honour." she smirked, matching his own.

"Your parents and meddling Headmasters."

"Ah" she answered succinctly "Subtlety's not their forte, hm."

"Not at all, the Headmaster and I are visiting to convince you to attend Hogwarts."

"Hm, as I told my parents to tell the good Headmaster; I have no need of his schools services."

"You're definitely skilled but if I may ask, do you know of the examinations you must take to be fully trained and therefore in no need of the schools services."

"Ofcourse - I've already taken and passed my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's." that sentence shocked the Professor from continuing their playful banter.

"Which subjects?" he asked curiously

She smirked and answered "All of them."

"What were your adverages?"

"98.5 and 99.8 respectively"

After a moment the Potions Master regained the use of his voice "Passed is somewhat of an understatement"

"And your adverages Professor?" Charlie asked

"89.3 and 91.4 respectively with Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures as my electives"

"Wow, those are good adverages"

"Second in my year, the first was your mother and she decided to become a housewife of all things."

"Do you know what her adverages were?" she asked

He smirked again "No doubt you want to know if you beat her out - I think it was 94.1 and 96.7 re-"

"Yes!" Charlie jumped up and did a little dance "I'm going to get some tea, want any?"

"That would be good, thank you." Severus answered, still chuckling from her victory jig.

The Headmaster finally dissapated the silencing charm he had fallen victim to, pondering how to get the difficult girl within the walls of Hogwarts, 'her adverages are very high' he thought to himself - That's it!

"Miss Potter, how about we compromise?"

"Oh, talking again are you - let's make this clear, call me anything other than Charlie Jayde and you'll be feeling your punishment for a few weeks. As for compromise, what do you have in mind?" replied the glaring pre-teen.

"You could be a scholar making use of Hogwarts Library" Albus didn't notice the girls eyes light up at the word 'library' but Severus did "You could also help tutor the students having trouble with with their studies."

"Hm, interesting proposal - but why are you so determined to get me into Hogwarts Castle?"

"No special reason." he replied a little to quickly

"Right...well I don't believe you but I'll play along for now, lets work out the details of your oh-so-wonderful plan to get me to the school and see whether or nor this is worth my time."

After two hours, various arguements and several threats from Charlie saying she didn't even need to go to Hogwarts and was doing the Headmaster a favour (out of the goodness of her heart of course) - there was just one more item on her agenda; one she wouldn't budge on.

"So Professor, how much will you be paying me?" The normally stoic Severus choked down another laugh - he hadn't had this much fun in years.

"Paying?" The Headmaster asked ludicrously.

"Yes paying, tutoring is a rather respeacted profession - it would be foolish of me not to demand a wage for my troubles, you're the one who wants me at Hogwarts, Headmaster, so make it worth my while." she replied cheekily

"A wage?" said the shell-shocked old man - he hadn't been expecting this.

"That's right." she said smugly and so they began debating on what was reasonable which lasted a half hour and ended with a very satisfied Charlie Jayde, a very confused and bewildered Albus Dumbledore and a very amused Severus Snape.

The rest of Charlie's day was spent with Professor Snape in Diagon Alley buying the things she would need before she moved into the castle the next day. But it wasn't without a few dilemma, one surfacing shortly after arrival.

"Professor Snape? Who's paying for this expedition? I don't have any money." she asked worriedly

"We are collegues, call me Severus, as for finances - your parents wanted me to give you this." he replied smirking as he handed a small golden key to the girl.

"Tch - probably trying to buy their way into my goodbooks - however," she said slyly, winking at her co-worker "It wouldn't do to waste their generosity; even if I'm not going to forgive them." they both chuckled at that.

"S-s-severus. I d-didn't th-hink I would s-see you h-here t-this aft-ternoon, w-who is this l-lov-vly young g-girl y-y-your es-scort-ting?" The Potions Master sobered immediately.

"Quirrel," he acknowedged "This is Miss Charlie Jayde - she's a new collegue."

"Oh! B-bit youn-ng for te-each-hing, hm Sev-verus." Charlie narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"She's already passed both her O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s with flying colours - she will be tutoring the students having trouble with their studies"

"Oh, That's a-a won-nder-rful id-dea - oh de-ear, d-didn't r-rel-lise it w-was g-getting t-that late - m-must b-be go-oing Sever-rus."

"Indeed." The darker man sneered as he shuffled off "That, was Professor Quirinus Quirrel, he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts - for this year anyway." he told Charlie.

"That stutterings bogus." she said "Speach inpairments usually form repetitive patterns, in the three times he said your name, he first stuttered the s, the second time the v and the third time it was on the r, he also said the words this, young and that differently in the multiple times he said them - there's too much variation, he's faking."

"I didn't notice that."

"Don't worry - I've ben told I'm too observant for my own good."

"There's no such thing as being too observant, now let's get to Gringotts so we can get this infernal trip finished sooner rather than later."

"Alright!" Charlie exclaimed bouyantly and skipped down the Alley with a stoic Potions Master walking beside her sedately, the crowds watched the pair pass with amazement, the snarky Potions Professor escorting this bubbley, bright child down to the wizarding bank - it was funny to Charlie, so far four people had fainted - make that five, as they walked up the stairs to the banks doors, she paused a moment to read the passage;

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_for those who take, but do not earn,_

_must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_so if you seek beneath our floors_

_a treasure there that was never yours,_

_thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Ominous." she said "Oh well" and continued skipping - she was in a good mood for some reason.

The cart ride had been exhilarating beyond comprehension and now back in the vast marble hall all too soon - well in Charlie's opinion anyway.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco - how are you?" Severus called to a family of blondes.

"Severus." thr one called Lucius answered "It's been a while."

"It has. Charlie, this is the Malfoys - Mayfoys, this is Charlie Jayde."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Jayde." Narcissa said kindly

"Pleased to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Draco."

The five made their way out of the bank back onto the alley after a suggestion from Narcissa that they do their shopping together, Charlie and Draco readily agreed and Severus and Lucius supressed moans knowing there was no way this would be over and don with as quickly as they'd first hoped.

"Let's go to _Madam Malkin's _first." Charlie suggested

"That sounds good." Narcissa commented, the two men followed her and the children goodnaturedly.

Madam Malkin turned out to be a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve "Hello dears, two for Hogwarts?" Before Narcissa could answer the affirmative, Charlie answered "No thank you, just the one for Hogwarts, however I will need an entire witches wardrobe if it's not to much trouble ma'am."

"O-of course." Madam Malkin answered unsettled

"Your not going to Hogwarts Charlie?" Draco asked curiously

"Oh, I'll be at Hogwarts - but I wont be a student." The Malfoy's all looked confused at her explaination before Severus decided to take pity on them and tell them what was going on.

"Charlie has already passed her O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s and was recently hired as a tutor to help the students having trouble with their studies."

"Cool." Draco said impressed "So what house do you think you'd be in if you were a student?"

"What house do you think I'd be in?" Charlie asked back

"Hm, Ravenclaw." he answered

"Mr. Malfoy? Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I agree with my son, Charlie."

"Yes, I think Ravenclaw also."

"Severus?" he smirked at her.

"Do you even need to ask - Slytherin of course."

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed happily

"Slytherin, Severus?" Lucius said in a 'tell me now' tone of voice.

"Oh yes - you sould of seen her this morning, or more correctly - you should have seen the Headmasters face when she said 'So Professor, how much will you be paying me?' "

"I wish we had gotten a photo of that." Charlie said wistfully.

It had taken a while to get everything they needed from _Madam Malkin's_ - an hour and a half to be exact - the rest of their shopping was done relatively quickly, until that is - they reached _Flourish and Blotts._

"Heaven - I'm in heaven" Charlie muttered, it was the biggest book store she had ever seen and proceeded to try and buy everything in sight as Severus attempted to curb her enthusiasm and the Malfoy's watched on in amusement, that is, until the Potters arrived and Charlie stopped to glare at them.

"Uncle Sev, would you know why Charlie's glaring at them like that?" Draco asked

"Yes, however I happen to value my life, ask her yourself later."

She glared from her father, to her long pony tail currently hanging over her shoulder and back again, this went on a while longer before she nodded, coming to a decision - she clicked her fingers, changing her hair from black to white and nodded again, satisfied with the change.

"Let's pay for this, then we can go get icecream."

At one of the many tables at_ Florean Fortescue's Icecream Parlour_, Charlie sat twirling her newly white hair enjoying a huge Triple-chocolate Fudge Banana-split Sundae.

"You're going to ruin your supper" Severus said beside her.

"Oh leave me alone - indulging this once isn't going to hurt me." she said playfully "Besides I need comfort food right now because I'm going to have to explain everything to all of you and I'm not looking forward to it."

"So...Why were you glaring at them like that then?" Lucius prompted, she sighed.

"I was hoping they'd spontaniously combust." she sighed again, recieving strange looks from Severus and the Malfoys "I don't know if you remember, but Evander Potter is a twin." Draco looked completely shocked, his parents however nodded vaguely recalling this information. "Yeah well, I am that twin, my full name is Charlotte Jayde Potter - anyone caught calling me that, will be in a lot of pain for the following few weeks - anyway, they abandoned me on my Aunt's doorstep in the middle of the night - not to mention my Aunt and Uncle hate magic - I'm not very happy with them and determined to prove it - I want absolutely nothing in common with them - my dear father has black hair, childish perhaps but I'm elevan, I can get away with it." They chuckled sadly while absorbing this information, Charlie took another bit of her sundae

"Gah!" she cried out suddenly

"What's wrong?!" Draco asked

"Brain Freeze."


	4. Much Ado About A Little Red Rock

Summery: Okay, Harry's a girl in this fic and her name is Charlotte Jayde Potter, her twin brother Evander is mistaken to be the one who survived Avada Kedavra and because of this is abandoned on her Aunt Petunia's doorstep because they don't want her to become jealous of her brothers fame (at least this is what they said to justify leaving her). To get back at her parents and make them regret what they did to her, she pushes herself to be the best she can be and becomes a genius.

A.N.: This one took me a little longer, only because I had a job interview to prepare for - I didn't even get the job after all that effort sigh - by the way, Dumbledore will come off heavily as an idiot, oh, and there's a fair amount of swearing - we also meet Artemis and Butler - Yay!! Oh and some of the reviewers were afraid that I was making the characters too OC - well, people tend to react differently to people their more comfortable around - for example: Severus is still going to be a snarky bastard, The malfoy's will still think their the best thing since the creation of portkeys, Dumbledore will still be revered by the light everywhere and Fudge will still be incompetent (I feel like crying, why did the wonderful Ms. Rowling have to give an idiot like him such a tasty name). Well! That's my rambling done! Thanks all!

Disclaimer: Since I don't particularly feel like being sued, I'll put this in as painful as it is...Unfortunatly, I don't own it.

In Spite Of Betrayal

Much Ado About A Little Red Rock

The first of August at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was bright, sunny and peaceful; to bad it wouldn't stay that way.

"YOU DID WHAT!!?" This demand got several replies;

"Now Charlie, calm down - these things can be changed." From Severus, who could smell disaster coming.

"O-o-oh m-my!" From Quirrel who sounded even more scared than usual, Flitwick fell off his chair;

A "Now see hear young lady," From Professor McGonagall, who looked like she wanted to take the girl by the ear and drag her to her office for a good telling off, Lily (who taught History of Magic) started crying due to her daughters blatant dislike for her and her family, Sinistra and Hooch moved to comfort her while smiling approvingly that someone had finally told the headmaster off, Hagrid tried valiantly to defend the old man, Pince, Pomfrey and Sprout decided they'd just sit back and watch the chaos forming with amusement and tea.

Trelawney was 'seeing bad things in the young girls future'; to which she replied "Oh, go work in a circus you fake!" which left much of the staff smirking discretely, Vector, Kettleburn and Burbage were discussing magical theory deciding ignoring everything was the best course of action, all the while Filch was muttering about ungreatful little maggots, all in all, it was the most exciting staff meeting Hogwarts had seen and it only started two minutes ago.

The second scholar walking the halls of the school for next few years also thought it was quiet amusing as he hid his smirk behind a hot cup of earl gray tea as the white haired girl continued yelling at the headmaster.

"My contract says I get private rooms, unless you want me to pack my bags and go home I advise you remedy this situation."

"Now Miss Potter, surely you're not that adverse to your family?" the headmaster said trying to remedy this situation - unnoticed Quirrel's eyes flashed red for a mere moment but no, everyones attention was on the young pre-teen glaring daggers at the old fool that called her by her parents name - she clicked her fingers once "You've been warned Headmaster, under no circumstances is anyone to call me Charlotte Potter." The mans usually bright robes and hair were pitch black " Congratulations Professor Dumbledore, I'm going to be making your life miserable for the next two weeks. Now are you going to be nice and accede to my demands or am I going to have to make the next two weeks even worse for you?"

"You're things will be moved to a private suite immediately, Miss Jayde."

"Wonderful!" the next thing everyone saw was a bright flash - when they could see again, they saw Charlie with a camera "What!? Come on! How often do you see Dumbledore in black?"

"You're very immature Miss Jayde." McGonagall said disapprovingly

"I'm elevan - I'm expected to be immature and willful, wouldn't want to disappoint anyone now, would I?"

"Just like your damn father." she replied

Charlie gave her a disgusted look - so did Severus "I - am - nothing - like - that - man!!" She said forcefully, glaring at the woman as if she had told her she was going to get six months of detention

"Most people would be honoured to be referred to one of the Potter's."

"Oh yes! Of course - I forgot, I'm supposed to worship them like the rest of you pathetic sheep - they are after all the best thing since the creation of port keys, silly me -

of course, the fact that they deserted me on my magiphobic Aunt and Uncle's doorstep in the middle of the night so close to winter shouldn't even matter" and the young girl continued, Lily started crying again and McGonagall went to try and compose the pre-teen and was stopped by the other scholar

"Mr. Fowl?" she asked the fifteen year old genius.

"Let her rant, it's obviously something she's been holding inside for a long time - besides, I think it's something Professor Potter needs to hear." and so they let her rant.

The rest of the holidays went quickly enough - the staff learned never to anger the young pre-teen as she made good on hr promise to the Headmaster with enumurable pranks - magical, muggle and most often not an odd combination of the two, snopping photo's of her handiwork - whether it was for blackmail purposes or for some form of album or scrapbook they didn't know, nor were they going to risk finding out - though it turned out she wouldn't risk pranking in the Library or Hospital Wing - angering Pince and Pomfrey wasn't a good idea. Half of the staff seemed to have adopted her in some weird way - also in the short time she and Artemis had known each other they had become like siblings - Artemis looked after Charlie, while Butler looked after the both of them (and somehow she still managed to get herself into the Hospital Wing three times) sending any photo's taken to Mr. and Mrs. Fowl to enjoy - they always did want him to be more social.

It was on the first of September that another staff meeting took place and it was at this meeting that an important issue came up and Dumbledore became a permanent fixture on Charlie's revenge prank list, after all being this much of an idiot must be illeagal.

"My collegues, we're going to have something rather precious hidden in the school this year - It will be our jobs to guard it for it is my belief that Lord Voldemort is persuing it to gain his corporeal body back, the item all of you will be providing enchantments to protect is the Philosopher's Sto-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Charlie shouted "WHAT DRUGS WE'RE YOU TAKING WHEN YOU DECIDED THIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD KILL FOR THAT LITTLE RED ROCK!!"

"I assure you Miss. Jayde - the stone will be perfectly safe with everyone here protecting it."

"YOU OBLIVIOUS FOOL! I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT THE BLOODY ROCK!" Charlie continued shouting

"Charlie, calm down and tell him rationally what he's missing, he will be more amicable to fixing the problem." Artemis advised

"Yes, calm is good." she said, taking a few deep breaths - when she started talking again, her tone was still hostle but she was no longer shouting "Like I said, do you know how many people will kill for that little red rock - what you don't comprehend is that they wont care whether or not who they kill is student or teacher that get in their way - you're a bloody Headmaster for heavens sake and you didn't once think of your students - add the fact that you haven't had a solid Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher since 1951; which incase you're wondering, leaves 78 of the student population unable to protect themselves due to the difference in teaching methods, oh and by the way, out of that 75 only 17 would have the intellegence to run away - you can't protect them from the monsters that will come to this school looking for the one thing that will help them on their self-absorbed quest for greatness; one slip and the whole world knows; one slip and the worst of society will come running - do you get it now? It doesn't matter if the rock is safe - the mansters will still come and they'll hurt everyone in their way." The teachers mouths were wide with horror at her speech.

"We'll just have to work harder on the protections for it then." Dumbledore mused

"YOU SENILE IDIOT! INCOMPETANT FOOL! WHO EVER SAID YOU WERE A INTELLEGENT MAN SHOULD BE SHOT! REPEATEDLY! BLASTED MORON - HOW THE HELL DID YOU FOOL PEOPLE INTO THINKING YOU WERE THE BEST THING SINCE SLICED BREAD!? IT SEEMS ALL YOU HAVE TO DO TO BE LEADER OF THE LIGHT IS DEFEAT A DARK LORD OR TWO - BETWEEN FUDGE AND THIS IGNORANT BASTARD, WE'RE SCREWED!! FUCK IT! I'M MOVING TO CALIFORNIA!"

Artemis stood up to stop her from leaving "Now Charlie - you don't mean that, come have some tea, it'll calm you down."

"You went out of your way to sound as patronising as possible, didn't you?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Severus, haven't you young lady." Poppy said sternly

"You think so Auntie Poppy?"

In the end, they hadn't gotten through to Dumbledore, dispite all arguements, he remained stubbornly oblivious and Charlie was just about ready to start screaming again, that and wak him over the head with something to see whether or not he could get any stupider and that was the subject of Charlie and Artemis' latest debate in her common rooms.

"Book knowledge yes - any application of said intellegence to real life situations, absolutely not."

"Wow Artemis, you just explained the typical Ravenclaw, and I think you're giving him to much credit."

"Hufflepuff then?" knowing perfectly well what she was going to say to that.

"No way, Hufflepuffs are loyal, hardworking, clean and tidy creature, all of which I'll bet my library of books he doesn't possess. I'm really starting to hate that man."

Artemis nodded in agreement "Will we do anything about the Philsopher's Stone incident?" having a suspicion that she was going to answer the affirmative, after all she was nothing if not indecipherable.

"Already done, we don't need to worry about the little red rock, just the people who come looking for it, speaking of; Quirrel?"

"You caught that, did you?" the older boy smirked

"Of course. It's a clever disguise - coming from behind the scenes, he's the last person anyone would suspect."

"Yes and as a teacher appearing to be helping protect it - so are you going to tell me what you did about our little red rock?"

"Maybe." Charlie answered evasively

"Which means no."

"No, it means maybe, tell me Arte - where's the best place to hide something?"

he raised an eyebrow delicately "Why, in plain sight, of course."

"Of course." she replied cheekily winking.


End file.
